The present invention relates to a data administering apparatus, an image forming system, a data administering method, and a recording medium storing data administering programs. In detail, a high priority right and a low priority right with regard to the execution rank order of a job, or a usable capacity of memories are given to users based on the number of times of power-off operations for an image forming apparatus, whereby the consciousness mind of the users for energy saving for the image forming apparatus is raised, and power-saving is attained efficiently.
In recent years, image forming apparatuses equipped with a plurality of functions, such as a printer, a facsimile, and a scanner are widely used. Two or more computers are connected to an image forming apparatus through the network, and the image forming apparatus predetermined processing, such as printing, is executed by the image forming apparatus based on a ob transmitted hum each of the computers (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-182885, Official report).
In this reference, an operation to turn from on to off for a power source of the image forming apparatus is conducted by direct operation for a power source button which is disposed on the image forming apparatus so as to turn on or off a power source. Accordingly, until a user conducts a power-off operation for the image forming apparatus by operating the power source button of the image forming apparatus, power such as waiting power is consumed. In contrast to this, in recent image forming apparatuses, a power save mode to suppress the power consumption of image forming apparatuses is provided. With the setup of this power save mode, if a predetermined time period is elapsed after the completion of operations such print jobs, an image forming apparatus is switched to a power save mode so as to seek power saving of the image forming apparatus.
As an image forming system equipped with such power saving mode, for example, a proposed printing system is structured such that a printing apparatus acquires the respective lease situations of IP addresses from a DHCP server apparatus when all printing jobs are completed, and shifts to a power save mode when all the acquired lease situations of IP addresses are expired (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-64253, Official report).
However, the conventional image forming systems disclosed in the above references have the following problems. In the general image forming apparatuses, a power-on state is continued until users directly turn off the power sources of the image forming apparatuses. Accordingly, in the case where processing of a job is not conducted for a predetermined time period, there is a problem that useless electric power is consumed more than needed power. On the other hand, also in the image forming apparatus in which a power save mode is set up, since the power source of the image forming apparatus is in an ON state until the setup time elapses, there is a problem that useless electric power is consumed until the switch-over time elapses.